¿Qué quieres de mí?
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura quiere ser feliz, Sasuke no ayuda. Uchiha idiota! (one shot)


**¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Sakura caminaba hecha una furia, iba dejando sus pisadas por doquier, porque claro, por hora, debía desquitarse con alguien, y esta vez, era el inocente suelo, que nada tenía que ver con ella, y lo que le había sucedido; quienes la conocían, no se atrevían a meterse en su camino, y al mismo tiempo, compadecían al culpable de su desdicha.

La pelirosa ya llevaba un tiempo en esta situación; la cuarta guerra había terminado hace casi dos años atrás, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha, y aunque lo quitaron del libro bingo por su contribución en la guerra, y los otros kages lo _perdonaron_, él pasó trabajando en la reconstrucción de la aldea todo el tiempo que faltaba, la cual había concluido al cien por ciento hace como un año atrás, pero nada de eso parecía ser su problema, o al menos no del todo. Su trabajo había sido casi en el hospital, eran pocas las veces que había salido de misión con su nuevo equipo, en el cual estaba Naruto, Sasuke, y Sai, ya que Kakashi había sido nombrado parte del nuevo consejo, y era un anbu especial para la Quinta, quien el siguiente año dejaría aquel puesto a cierto rubio escandaloso.

Tsunade pensaba dedicarse completamente al hospital, y siempre tenía a Shizune y a Sakura como sus segundas al mando, por lo que la pelirosa, se había hecho algo _popular_ en el hospital, y a pesar del carácter que llevaba, empezó a acumular pretendientes, unos anbus, otros médicos, y algunos jounnin que se atrevían a mirarla con descaro y lanzarle uno que otro halago.

La ojijade, desde que Sasuke regresó, no es como que ya no sintiese nada por él, pero decidió, que si él estaba interesado, dejaría que se lo hiciera saber él mismo, ya que no pensaba estar detrás de _algo_ que nunca sucedería. Ino le aconsejaba constantemente que conociera a otros, tenía tantos a su disposición, apuestos, de su edad, y que darían todo por tenerla, por lo que, esta vez, le haría caso a su amiga, ya que ella también merecía ser feliz, ¿y quién no?

En lo único que parecía interesado el azabache, era en arruinar su vida, hablando mal de ella a cualquier hombre que se le acercara, aunque _mal_ no era la palabra, lo que hacía el Uchiha, era asustar a cada uno de ellos, diciéndoles que era una acosadora, obsesionada, caprichosa, poco femenina, que podía destruir todo a su paso con su fuerza bruta, tenía un carácter del demonio, y era capaz de quitarle la hombría a cualquiera si la hacían enojar; ella siempre terminaba yendo hacia él, a gritarle y lanzarle cosas, y preguntarle una y otra vez, ¡_¿qué quieres de mí?!, _lo maldecía,y le pedía que la dejara en paz; él nunca le contestaba, sólo se dedicaba a defenderse de los ataques de rabia de la chica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había tenido muchas citas, todas arruinadas, algunas ni siquiera se llevaban a cabo, y tan solo pensaba que definitivamente, algún día asesinaría a su compañero de equipo, no le importaría convertirse en una criminal, ella quería casarse y tener hijos, como cualquier mujer, y el pelinegro no dejaba que tuviera su oportunidad; por lo que para bien o para mal, y más para mal, su mente estaba _llena_ de pensamientos sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ese día, esperaba que fuese la excepción, no le contó a nadie acerca de su cita, eran las seis de la tarde, llegó a su departamento, se duchó, se vistió, y arregló, con el cabello suelto y ahora largo, labial rosa, pendientes, una gargantilla, vestido sin mangas, corto y negro, y tacones verdes, como el pequeño bolso que llevaba; salió al lugar de encuentro, observando que nadie la siguiera, y siendo precavida, para no encontrarse con nadie conocido, pero, cuando llegó donde habían quedado, que era en la azotea del hospital, donde tendrían una cena a la luz de la luna, y donde nadie solía ir pasadas las cinco de la tarde, vio la mesa, un par de sillas, las velas, una rosa en un pequeño florero, una botella de vino, dos copas, y un par de platillos, cubiertos para que no se enfriaran; el clima era cálido, por lo que no corría viento, ¿y _su cita_?

Esta cita a la que ella había aceptado, fue tan solo por medio de una carta, una a la que respondió _sí_, y la que pensaba sería distinta, no conocía al susodicho, y no tenía expectativas, sólo deseaba una vida normal, al menos por unas horas, algo de charla, coqueteos, y quién sabe; caminó hacia la mesa, dejó su bolso colgando de la silla, y miró hacia ambos lados, lo buscó con la mirada mientras acomodaba su cabello un poco.

—Hola —esa voz, ella la reconocería en cualquier parte, había soñado discutiendo con él tantas veces en los últimos tiempos, que ni siquiera volteó—, te ves…

—Ya cállate —ella estaba cansada, _cansada de él_—. Eres un idiota, me voy.

Se dio media vuelta, pero él la cogió del brazo, y no dejó que se fuera, quedando ambos cara a cara; Sasuke estaba bien vestido, y la pelirosa creyó que había caído en su trampa, que tan sólo se estaba burlando de ella, que la había engañado totalmente.

—Sakura, déjame decirte lo que quiero de ti —ella abrió los ojos, esperando por fin la respuesta, pensaba que quizás él deseaba que dejara el equipo, o algo parecido, y ya estaba preparada para oír alguna cosa así—. Te quiero a ti.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber, ella mostró un gesto de total desconcierto. Él se acercó un poco más, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Quiero que seas acosadora, obsesionada y caprichosa, sólo conmigo, quiero que te muestres así de bella sólo ante mis ojos, quiero ser el único hombre con quien discutas, quiero que tus hijos sean míos, y principalmente, quiero que seas _mi mujer_ —él se veía serio, no parecía estar bromeando para nada, la soltó despacio.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?, ¿me lo dices después de todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué seguiría pensando en ti como antes? —le interrogaba con resentimiento, y sin dejar de mirarlo—, sé que eres el único Uchiha, pero no te creas el único hombre.

Él estaba sonriendo, en verdad le divertía discutir con Sakura, todo aquel tiempo no quiso aventurarse a pedirle que fuera su novia, ya que deseaba estar _seguro_ de lo que hacía, por lo que la observaba en secreto, se convirtió en una especie de obsesión, y cuando la veía con la intención de salir con otros, supo que tenía que intervenir antes de que fuera tarde, él también se convirtió en un acosador, en un caprichoso, que egoístamente la quería para él y nadie más que él.

—Quizás no soy el único hombre —se acercó un par de centímetros más, donde sus alientos llegaban a rozar—, pero soy el único que te podrá soportar.

Ella se enojó, se separó y alejó de él lo más que pudo, cogió su bolso en el camino, mientras intentaba llegar rápidamente hacia la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras, cuando él la atrapó de la cintura, y rozó su nariz con su cuello, justo detrás de su oreja, logrando detenerla.

—Sakura, sé mi esposa —le susurró.

—Si quieres hijos, y hermosas mujeres que te los den, las puedes encontrar en todas partes —habló ella, con enojo en el tono de voz que usó.

—Sólo _te quiero a ti_, Sakura —ella sintió que su voluntad fue quebrada, se dio cuenta, que en verdad, en todo aquel tiempo, le había sido imposible dejar de pensar en él; pasó al menos un minuto, para que ella le respondiera.

—Idiota —susurró, era un susurro de rendición, uno con una sonrisa de paz incluida.

Él la giró, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la puerta, y atrapó sus labios ferozmente; al final, el primer beso que siempre anheló tener en aquellos últimos dos años, con cualquier buen hombre que se le cruzara en el camino, terminó siendo de Sasuke Uchiha, porque todo lo que él quería de ella, era _ella misma_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Y aquí otro shot para mi lista, espero y les agrade, y si merece algún review, pues gustosa los recibiré, y si no, ni modo, de todas maneras, gracias por leerme XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
